Tujuh Do(s)a Untuknya, (dan) Untuk Mereka
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Tujuh tahun, tujuh dosa mematikan, tujuh (dikurangi satu) penyesalan. Dosa apa saja yang terjadi dalam hubungan sang perenang dan sang lumba-lumba? RinHaru. Abal dan singkat. RnR please, minna?


***oke, ini lagi-lagi saya bikin dadakan, dan harusnya saya bikin tugas Literary Theories yang deadlinenya besok plus minimal 1000 words in English dan belum saya sentuh sama sekali, tapi karena nemu prompt yang sangat irresistible dari Song Kurozura di grup FFn World, maka lahirlah fanfiksi (yang diketik cuma sepuluh menit) ini~. As usual, Free! itu punya Kyoto Animation, Konoko no Nanatsu no Oiwai ni itu punya Asaki (rada gak nyambung sih sebenernya :p), High Speed! itu punya Kouji Ouji, dan ceritanya punya saia. RnR, minna?***

Cerita tentang dua insan manusia ini, semua berlatar di Iwatobi.

_...tahun demi tahun silih berganti,_  
_dan sekeping bahagia darimu masih kunikmati..._

Musim dingin 2007. Mereka baru saja lulus dari sekolah dasar saat salah satu dari mereka bertolak ke benua tetangga, tanpa notifikasi jauh hari sebelumnya. Di bawah pohon sakura yang masih gundul karena belum musimnya berbunga, mereka titipkan doa dan artifak kebersamaan mereka, sebuah piala dan foto bahagia. Di balik tepukan doa, sang lumba-lumba menyimpan sebuah dosa.

_Rasa cinta._

Musim dingin 2008. Sang perenang muda kembali dari rantaunya. Ia bertemu sang lumba-lumba tanpa sengaja, saat ia melangkah pulang ke rumahnya. Masih dengan wajah datar, sang lumba-lumba menyapanya. Sang perenang pun panas hatinya. Lomba berenang dadakan kemudian mereka lakukan. Si perenang, terlalu percaya diri akan kemampuannya, kalah. Sang lumba-lumba, terlalu yakin si perenang bisa membaca hatinya, mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya: kata-kata setajam samurai. Dosa kedua, Tuhan mencatatnya.

_Kesombongan._

Musim dingin 2009. Sang lumba-lumba masih berenang, namun kini tanpa tujuan, seakan kompasnya hilang. Ia mundur dari klub renang sekolahnya, menghilang tanpa jejak sampai akhirnya ditemukan oleh teman-temannya. Di lautan, ia mengambang. Sepercik sesal masih ia rasakan sejak musim dingin kemarin. Jika orang yang ia sayangi rusak karenanya, untuk apa ia hidup, pikirnya. Sayang, sang lumba-lumba tak mengetahui bahwa sebuah dosa tengah ia lakukan.

_Kemalasan._

Musim dingin 2010. Berbekal sebuah stopwatch, si perenang memulai latihan rutinnya. Berenang seratus lap di kolam seratus meter dalam kondisi cuaca minus sekian derajat bukan hal yang lazim dilakukan perenang seusianya. Namun ia merasa ia harus melakukannya, demi sekedar menghapus satu atau dua nanodetik dalam catatan waktu pribadinya. Pagi itu pun tak berbeda. Namun, suhu dingin membekukan akal sehatnya, ia pun berhalusinasi, membayangkan sang lumba-lumba berada di sebelahnya, tertawa akan catatan waktunya seperti dua tahun lampau saat mereka berlomba, berdua saja. Panas pun membakar hatinya, dikompori oleh sebuah dosa.

_Iri dengki._

Musim dingin 2011. Jauh panggang dari api, begitulah peribahasa yang sedang ia hadapi. Sang perenang yang biasanya tangguh pun kini menangis. Semakin lama ia berlatih, semakin keras pula hatinya merintih. Catatan waktu pribadinya terpaut jurang bahkan dengan catatan waktu prasyarat untuk ikut preliminer Olimpiade, tujuan akhir latihan renangnya. Maka itu, selepas latihan kelompok - yang mana ia menempati nomor buntut, lagi dan lagi -, kutukan pada dewa-dewi pun lancar ia ucapkan. Sebuah stopwatch yang kini hancur berantakan pun jadi saksi akan sebuah dosa yang barusan ia lakukan.

_Kemarahan._

Musim dingin 2012. Ia pulang. Sang perenang yang tak kenal lelah pun akhirnya bersepakat dengan kenyataan, untuk kemudian menyerah dan melupakan mimpinya untuk jadi perenang kelas dunia. Ia lelah, semua pilihannya ia rasa selalu salah. Namun ia lupa, bahwa adik perempuannya, keluarganya, kawan-kawannya, masih mengira bahwa ia, kelak, akan menjadi seorang jawara. Ia pun lupa bahwa sang lumba-lumba masih menanti "hal yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun sebelumnya". Ia tak sadar, Tuhan menyaksikan perihnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah dosa.

_Egoisme._

Musim dingin 2013. Mereka berdua bercumbu, saling menenggelamkan diri dalam hangatnya raga masing-masing. Sang perenang kini kembali mengejar mimpinya, sang lumba-lumba pun menerimanya kembali tanpa pertanyaan. Titik balik akan hubungan mereka terjadi musim panas kemarin, saat akhirnya si perenang bisa mengalahkan si lumba-lumba. Perlahan tapi pasti, dosa pertama sang lumba-lumba pun dihidupkan kembali, rambut merah sang perenang berfungsi layaknya api yang menyulutnya lagi. Sang perenang, tak ingin mengulang kesalahan fatalnya (dan justru ingin menebus kenaifannya, yang menyebabkan si lumba-lumba menderita tujuh tahun lamanya), melakukan pengakuan dosa, bahwasanya ia pun memiliki dosa yang sama. Sejak itulah, Tuhan yang maha melihat mencatat dosa ketujuh mereka - ya, kali ini mereka berdua sama-sama bersalah dan tidak ingin menyesalinya.

_Kerakusan (akan cinta satu sama lainnya)._


End file.
